


Here's looking at You

by Neitzarr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, newspaper coloums, sappy mc sap sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitzarr/pseuds/Neitzarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Australian based AU) Axel sees a cute boy in the shop window, but what's the best way to talk to him other than speak through the local Melbourne newspaper the mX?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's looking at You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even properly beta'd this. Sorry for any bits and pieces that don't make sense.

It was the same monotonous trip every weekday morning. Axel would get up at six am (well, his alarm went off at five forty five just so he could lie in bed for a while before getting out of the warmth) shower, dress, grab a piece of vegemite toast and rush out the door to catch his bus, train, train, bus to arrive at art school bright and early.  
  
He had done this every morning for half a year, and on the train rides home he would read the mX newspaper, a free paper in Melbourne, put together by an assortment of people who all had a sense of humour; like Axel. Though he would say that ‘Overheard’* was his favourite section, he really loved reading ‘Here’s looking at You’ was really it. He loved reading the stories of like that would unfold. And he wished that one day he could write in about someone, or have someone write in about him, he knew it wouldn’t happen though; until that day he was walking past a store front and saw a blonde boy working but the mXnext to him on the counter. Normally Axel wouldn’t come down here for his train, but now? Of course he would, if he could see that gorgeous boy more often.  
  
Then he plotted.

\--

Roxas was a strange kid. He didn’t rebel; he never went out late or had to be given a curfew. No, the most he did was pierce his ears multiple times and start cosplaying. His mother and her girlfriend had no need to tell him off and as long as he didn’t spend all his earnings on material, they were happy with him. So when he told them he was going to drop out of the costume course he was doing, they were a little more than shocked.  
  
That didn’t stop him though, he stopped the course and found a job in the outer city where he could sit and read when he wasn’t serving people. It was the life.  
  
And then suddenly one day, as he chance glanced through the window next to him, to check if there were any new customers waiting for some soup, he saw him. A tall redhead who was laughing with some friends about the way some of the business men walked with their briefcases. He laughed as he saw the redhead pick up a big folio and imitate the slight lean the other man had. And that was that, every day at the same time he would look out the window, just to glance at the redhead before the train took him away.

He was happy with his watching until one day while reading the mX and laughing at those silly people in the ‘Overheard’ he was disrupted as someone came in, dropped a mX on the counter and asked,”is it you?”  
  
“Huh? Is who me?” Puzzled he looked down as the girl pointed at the top comment in ‘Here’s looking at You’. There was a comment from…  
  
no way.  
  
 _‘I saw your face in a store front window and fell in love with you, Blondie, I’ll come say hi next time– Sexy Flamer’_  
  
He looked at the time then looked around, there were people everywhere but not that redhead. He looked down disappointed but reread the message.  
  
“I think so? Why?” He looked up, but the girl had gone, the mX left on the counter with the number to message mX circled in red. He laughed and blushed as the next person came to the store front and asked for soup. That day he raked in more customers than normal; everyone attracted by the blonde with a silly grin on his face and more than curious questions of if he’d sent a message back yet.  
  
“Not just yet, but I will.” He grinned, still giddy from the fact that someone had written in about him.  
  
\--  
  
Axel was nervous and paranoid and scared and oh god why did he do that? They had met eyes once and now he hoped it would turn into some crazy love affair how could he be so dumb? Geez the blonde probably thought he was crazy and would never talk to him now. He would avert his eyes when the redhead came by, he would look down and ignore him, a scowl on his face. Did he look gay? He would get his older brother to beat him up. He would….Oh Xion was back. What did—

That was not a good look for her to have on her face. Oh no.  
  
“Axel, you are one lucky bugger; you should have seen the grin on his face. I don’t know why you don’t go and talk to him now, I mean, have you seen any shouts of anger? No. You’re being a wuss, go talk to him!” Xion let out in one breath. Axel stared at her.  
  
“Can you just repeat the bit about how he had a grin on his face and keep saying that forever?” Axel was almost too stunned to talk, it would take a lot of will not to shout out, go over there and hug him.  
  
“You are a dork. Just go say hi.” She laughed as Axel picked her up to hug her and spin her around. “He didn’t say no! I’m not going to get beat up by his older brother! He won’t not talk to me! Yay this is fantastic! I have to start working on what I’ll say to him. Oh god, how do I do this? What if he doesn’t like my voice? What if he thinks my hairs’ too red? What if—“ Xion had placed her hand over his mouth and given him a glare. “He will like you. I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at you for the past few weeks. So grow some balls and go talk to him tomorrow.”  
  
As they all piled on the train, Axel wondered about what he would do if he responded.  
  
\--  
“Well someone seems to be happy. What’s up buttercup?” Roxas’ mum was smiling at his giant grin as he sat down at the table for dinner. Larxene laughed as Roxas started to ramble about a boy, red hair and the mX newspaper.  
  
“What’s this? That was you?” Naminé asked as she sat next to him, “I was reading that and thought about you, just because you’re blonde, never imagined it would actually be you.” She laughed as he grinned and flopped onto the table.  
  
“He’s really hot too. Like he’s tall and red and and he makes me laugh!” He exclaimed, Larxene and Naminé exchanged looks. “But you’ve never met him, how can he make you laugh if you’ve never spoken?”  
  
“Oh I just….” At this Roxas turned red. “I’ve uhhh…I’ve been watching him for a few weeks and the way he interacts with people. It’s just…yeah…” Larxene’s grin turned into a smirk, “Oooh someone’s excited. So when do we get to meet him?” Roxas blanched, he had never thought that far. Now he would actually meet him and get to talk to him and…what if he didn’t like him, what if he thought he was ugly, what if he thought cosplay was weird and that Roxas was weird for participating in it?  
  
“Not until I have, you two can wait. I don’t even know if he’ll even like me for me.” He was scared, no one admitted to liking him, he always told them first.  But maybe this time…?  
  
That night he sent a message to mX in reply to his Sexy Flamer.  
  
\--  
  
Axel was as red as his hair. His eyes watering as he blushed and laughed; he and Xion had just gotten on the train and reached for the closest paper they could find, almost ripping it in a hurry to find the page.

 _‘You had better, Sexy Flamer. Or I may have to do something drastic. –Blondie’_  
  
“Is this real life? Or is this fantasy?” Axel sung loudly, before doing a big dance down the carriage all his other art school friends laughing at him. They were used to his random dancing, but it was still amusing every time.  
  
“ **He** replied! He  **replied**! HE REPLIED! OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”  
  
“Until you kiss him; then that’ll be the best day.” Xion teased as Axel turned red again; his blush reaching his hairline and blending in with his hair.  
  
“AwwwwittleAxwel’sgonna have a date. Ain’t that sweet.” Demyx cooed, grinning at him as he danced. Everyone else made comments, but only in good taste.  
  
When they reached South Yarra station Axel and Xion danced off the train and everyone else wished him luck. It was then that the nerves set in. As they walked up the platform, to where the station café was and where his blonde angel would be.  
  
Just before they got there Axel dashed to the side and hid against the wall, Xion walking up next to him casually, pretending not to notice the people around them watching his every move. Axel attempted to look around the corner but couldn’t without being seen, “Is he there? Say yes.”  
  
“Yeah, and he looks bored, there’s all these people with no one buying soup, I would go there NOW!” She laughed and pushed Axel out to the bar front when the blonde wasn’t looking. It was now or never.

\--  
  
The next day Roxas woke up before his alarm, he was ready to go by eight and couldn’t wait for work to start. Pity he wasn’t starting until twelve, which meant he had the whole day to wonder what would happen; which was where his vivid imagination came in handy.  
  
When he left at eleven to catch his bus and train he was zoned out until four hit, then all of a sudden he was turning his head with any flash of red. Soon he was put out of his excitement when a redhead, (dare he say, his redhead) suddenly and literally popped up out of nowhere.  
  
“Uh…Hi?” He grinned sheepishly, trying to look in Roxas’ eye but failing with the blush appearing on his face and ducking his head down. “I’m uh, Axel, from the paper. Yeah. Hi.”  
  
“I finish at six. I’ll give you free soup if you wanna stay forever.” Roxas blurted out, before slapping a hand to his mouth and also blushing. Axel let out a snort of laughter before also slapping a hand to his mouth. They looked at each other, neither noticing the crowd of people around them all at a distance, and started laughing at each other, Axel snorting and Roxas cackling. A few people chuckled at their exchange and others looked along fondly like they were all a part of the romance that had unfolded over the two days, which was really more like three months.  
  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Axel grinned, scratching the back of his neck before smiling at Roxas, who could say nothing but grin back and hand him a cup of soup. They sat and talked until six when Roxas had to close up, with the rest of the shop. They decided to go somewhere local, because, as they had found out through talking, they lived the same train line, albeit a station apart. They talked for hours in the local Blah Blahs Café in Cheltenham until the staff kicked them out and they had to go their separate ways for the night. But that didn’t stop them from texting all night, or Axel meeting Roxas after work every day after art school or Roxas providing Axel with free soup in the winter and smoothies in the summer. They went on picnics, and went camping in Braeside Park, and Axel focused his photography folio on Roxas.  
  
One day, a few years later Axel sent another message to the paper asking Roxas if he would marry him.  
  
 _‘Marry me? You had better accept this Blondie, or I’m going to look dumb- Sexy Flamer’_  
  
 _‘Eh, why not. Plus you look dumb anyway, Sexy Flamer – Blondie’_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm semi sorry for the sap. semi.


End file.
